


I'll fight for it.

by billie758657



Series: The Maze Runner - Reader inserts [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billie758657/pseuds/billie758657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey! Can you create a Thomas and Minho imagine where they fight for you and Tom wins?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll fight for it.

“If you two can’t slim it I’ll get the baggers to shut you both in the slammer! Either shut your shuck mouths or get out.”

Clint had had enough. He glared at Thomas and Minho who had landed on his last nerve. It was bad enough that (Y/N) was still unconscious, nevermind that now he had to deal with the two runners bickering at her bedside.

When Thomas heard that she had fallen through the roof he left Chuck mid conversation, darting across the field as though he hasn’t just been running all day.

Minho had overheard Gally talking to Alby about the reinforcements to the roof so it wouldn’t collapse again. Interrupting them, his face paled when Alby told him what had happened. He ran as fast as he could over to the med jacks hut.

They had both arrived in the same moment and had done nothing but bicker since. It had started with a “What are you doing here?” they had both glared at one another for a few moments before giving up and going into the hut together.

“Y’know, you don’t need to be here Greenie. Someone will let you know when she wakes up.“ Minho smirked at Thomas, enjoying winding the other boy up.

"No way. I’m gonna be here when she wakes up Minho. If you wanna go get dinner or something though then I’ll make sure Clint lets you know how she is later.” Thomas offers, hardening the look he gives to Minho.

“Fine. Stay here. She’s not gonna care either way.”

Clint glared at them both, trying to change the bandage on her arm now it had stopped bleeding. “Jeff, pass me some more water would ya?”

“She’d care.” He mutters, more to himself than to Minho who scoffs.

“Keep telling yourself that Greenie, might come true.”

“Last warning.” Clint growls, reaching the end of his patience. The last thing he needed was a fight breaking out in his hut.

Thomas narrowed his eyes. “Don’t be a slinthead Minho.”

“Those words still don’t sound right comin outta your mouth shank. Fact is, I’ve known her longer, cared about her longer and I know her better too. She’s not bothered about you and you’ve not been here long enough yet. Deal with it.”

“That’s it! Get out!” Clint extends his arm toward the door, shouting at the runners in front of him.

“C'mon Clint, I wasn’t doing anything.”

“Slim it. You shanks don’t make a lick of sense, arguing about who cares more when you’re stopping me from doing my job and actually taking care of her. Get out of my buggin hut!”

Knowing better than to argue with Clint when he started, both Minho and Thomas trudged out from the hut.

Taking a seat on a crate outside, Thomas squinted up at Minho. “So you’ve been here longer. Big deal. When was the last time you actually spoke to her? Since I got here you’ve barely said two words to her.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Minho mutters harshly, dropping his gaze to the floor.

“No I do. When we came out of the maze she was terrified. She tried talking to you and you just shrugged her off. That’s not someone who cares Minho.”

“I was busy, she understands Thomas.” He exhales loudly, furrowing his brow after a moment. “Wait. How did you know about that?”

“She was missing at dinner last night. I went looking and found her in the deadheads. She didn’t tell me exactly what happened but I got the picture.”

Minho shaped his head up to look at Thomas again. “The deadheads? Was she alright?”

“No.” Thomas states flatly. “She was a mess. Got herself all worked up thinking we had died in there, then that she’d done something to make it worse for you. Tried hiding so she didn’t bother anyone.”

He opens his mouth, snapping it shut again. Running a hand through his hair he speaks quietly. “I didn’t mean to hurt her. I had to talk to Alby, tell him what we saw.”

Thomas sighs, knowing that he didn’t do it on purpose. The events of the other night were taking it’s toll on him too. “I know. She knows. You just can’t go around saying that she wouldn’t care or that I don’t care. You’re not exactly Mr considerate yourself.”

Jeff burst out from the hut, jogging towards homestead. Thomas called after him. “What’s going on?”

Turning so he moved backwards, Jeff looked uneasy for a moment. “You two can’t both go in there - Clint’s orders. She’s just woken up though.. He says if you two can figure it out without killing each other then you can visit one at a time. I’m off to get Alby.” He adds, hoping to get away before another argument broke out.

Thomas and Minho both stared at each other for a long moment. Eventually Minho broke the silence.

“You go.”

“What?” Thomas doubted that he’d heard him properly. Especially given what had just happened between them both, Minho was more stubborn than that.

“Get your pony lovin butt in there and make sure she’s alright. Before I change my mind. You obviously managed to make her feel better so she’ll be glad to see you.” He adds sheepishly, wringing his hands.

Thomas studied Minho’s face for a moment before nodding, understanding the sentiment behind his words. “Thanks.”

As he reaches the door Minho calls out after him. “You even think about hurting her and you’ll have to deal with me Greenie. Got it?”

“Got it.” He retorts with a mock salute. He could never imagine hurting her, seeing her upset last night had been bad enough in his opinion.

Peering into the room he finds Clint helping her to sit up. She groans, her face speckled with cuts and bruises. Thomas is interrupted from his thoughts of how badly she must be hurt elsewhere when she flashes him a smile.

“Hey Tommy.” She winces slightly as Clint probes her head, checking the damage. Thomas crosses the room in a few large strides and perches on the stool next to her.

“Hey yourself.” He sends her a small smile, picking up her hand and beginning to trace patterns into it.

Clint glances down at their hands and has to fight the smile threatening his face. “Back in a minute. Need to see what’s keeping Jeff. Would you stay with her Thomas?”

“Yeah of course I will.”

(Y/N) smiles up at him again, muttering under her breath about being perfectly fine and something about overreacting med jacks.

Once Clint had left, Thomas turned to her. “Do you remember what happened?”

She nods slowly. “Yeah. Thought the roof could take my weight. Apparently not. Not my finest moment really.”

“No not really.” Thomas agrees solemnly.

She chuckles gently, eliciting a groan. “Don’t make me laugh Tommy. It hurts.”

“Sorry.” He mumbles, absent mindedly tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

She sighs, letting her eyes close. Leaning into the touch she hums quietly. “I’m glad you’re here Tommy.”

“I’m just glad your alright. ” His breath catches in his throat, suddenly overwhelmed by just how much he cares for her.

“Will you stay for a while? After Clint comes back I mean. ”

Thomas gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
